A WORK in Progress
by HeartsGuardianSoul L.D.C
Summary: The Organization is broke. So its time to roll up their sleeves and get a job. But life isn't easy when they are living on a restricted budget. With all of the chaos at the Neverwas you'd think that work would be easier.. Well Unfortunatly... On Hiatus.
1. We Are Broke

Okay so I have a bad case of writers block... so here I am with yet ANOTHER story that I wrote awhile back... here Is Talyn with the disclaimer.

Talyn v.v'': D.C. Does not own Kingdom Hearts, nor the Organization. However Ixivio, Zixovi and the plot is hers. and the concept of a nine year old Xenmas. ... Wait he's nine? when the heck did that happen?

He just had a birthday... n.n

So I guess with out further ado here is chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 1: We Are broke.**

"Zexion, hows the checkbook coming?" Xenmas yawned from the chaise in his office.

"I would go a lot faster if you would help me." Zexion glared at the child superior. "I can't believe you actually authorized the Natorium. When don't need a pool Xenmas. We've got a lake right outside the castle."

"Wht about in the winter when the lake freezes over?" Xenmas said with a smile.

Zexion bit his tongue to keep from telling the nine year old what he really thought of the damn pool. "Uh superior... I've yet to see snow here in the never was..."

"Trust me it will snow."

Zexion sighed and sifted through the papers that littered the desk. "3000 munny for a shrine?!" Zexion yelled. "Are you insane?! Who the hell died that needed a shrine that big?!"

"Lexeaus remember?" Xenmas said pointing to a portrait of Lexeaus. "Axel pinned him to a door a day or so before he nearly burned down the place. And most unfortunately He didn't escape due to how thoroughly he was nailed to the door... and he burned to death."

"So you built him a _shrine?_"

"Several of us have seen his ghost haunting that corridor-"

"A shrine?!"

"Well you remember the legends... about people dying tragically, untimely and painfully... We don't care to be grudged by the demon ghost of Lexaeus."

"..." Zexion ignored the brat and continued working on the checkbook. Finally he groaned and shut the checkbook.

"Well hows it look?" Xenmas asked.

Zexion opened his eyes to look look the boy straight in the eye. "We have 29 munny to our names."

That night at dinner...

"Everyone." Zexion tapped his glass with his fork. But as usual he was ignored. Xenmas stood up in his chair and yelled, "LISTEN UP YOU MANGY CURS OF I'LL FEED YOU TO THE HEARTLESS!"

"Yeah like _you_could do that pipsqueak." Larxene scoffed.

"Just shut up." Xenmas glared at her.

"Why don't you shorty?"

"Witch."

"Midget."

"Tramp."

"Chibi brat."

"Bi-" Zexion put a hand over Xenmas' mouth.

"Enough." he hissed. "Now everyone listen up. Due to the extravagant expenses the bunch of you have racked up, we are broke."

"Broke?" Axel raised a brow.

"Just how broke?" Ixivio asked with furrowed brows.

"We are down to 29 munny."

The room went dead silent.

Roxas gulped. _Oh shiv if they find out that **I**took that last 29 munny for a damn pot they're gonna kill me!_

"Anyways the superioir and I have come to the conclusion that the rest of you need to get a job."

"WHAT?" the group yelled.

"Quiet down!" Zexion held up a hand. "I currently have my teaching gig. Xenmas just got a paper route. And a believe that you still do uh... what was it?" He pointed at Larxene.

She grinned broadly. "I still work at the firm. And I also work as a barmaid."

"Right the rest of you find a job got it?"

"Yes..." Axel, Xigbar, Demyx, Roxas, Ixivio, and Zixovi sighed.

"Now to work on the budget here is a list of the things I've decided to cut the funds to and/or return. The shrine for Lexaeus. The pool. The monthly prescription to Yaoi weekly. The wifi net will be replaced with dial up. And we have to... bring Xaldin home from the asylum..."

"Eeeee!" Larxene cried joyfully. The rest of the table looked apalled. The most commopn thought going through their heads was, _Hes lost it! _or _Nooooooo not the drag queen!!_

"Lastly I'm restricting the use of the gummi ships. They will be for going to work. Furthermore I'm only allowing TWO of them to be in use at ONE TIME. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir..." they groaned and began to leave.

"Oh and Axel," Zexion looked up from his steak. "You are the only one I do not require to get a job."

Axel blinked at him. "What? but... why?"

"Several reasons/conditions..."

"Okay.. I'm listening."

"First you are in charge of keeping the castle in good shape. That means all of the cooking, and minor maintenance is yours. The others will have chores to do around their work schedules. Second, you are in charge of Lexaeus... making sure that Larxene stays away from Lexaeus... making sure hes medicated and that he DOES NOT leave the castle. And third... you are responsible of getting the membership payments from Luxord, Marluxia, and Saix."

Axel sat there letting it all sink in slowly. "I guess that won't be so hard... As long as I get to make the chore schedule."

"Okay... just don't go tourching down their houses when you go to collect."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Axel smiled as he finished clearing the table. A_fter all a little enforcement might be needed... with those three._

_

* * *

_

Okay that's it for today folks.

n.n I hope It was okay... 


	2. The Want Ads

Okey dokey I'm STILL STUCK!! So here is... Lynx with the Disclaimer!

Lynx: D.C. doesn't own Kingdom Hearts Naruto or Ed from Fullmetal Alchemist. She owns the plot Ixivio and Zixovi... And the concept of a 9 year old Xemnas.

Thank you Lynx. good day to the rest of you... I could use a review...

* * *

Chapter 2: The Want Ads.

Xenmas groaned as the alarm clock began to annoyingly began to play "Sanctuary". _Ima whack Demyx the next time I see him._the kid thought as he climbed out of bed and threw a moogle doll at the clock. His cell began to ring "End of Heartache".

"What the Heck is with all of the fancy music in my room?!" Xenmas roared. He growled and answered his cell. "Hello?!"

Outside his door Demyx fived Zixovi. "That is brilliant."

"No... the video camera catching all of this is the masterpiece." Zixovi winked and portaled out. Demyx followed suit and portaled to the hall of empty melodies. Xenmas came tromping down the stairs about three minutes later.

O.o Demyx stared at him in shock.

"What?" Xenmas fixed him with a glare.

"Uh... nothing sir. Absolutely nothing... but uh... where did you get those clothes?" Demyx motioned at Xenmas' attire of a black and white hoodie and shorts.

"The nutcase made em for me at Christmas time. The light only knows why."

_Maybe because it NEVER snow here?! _Demyx thought. He shrugged as Xenmas opened the door.

"Hi Xenmas I'm your OTJ trainer for today!" Said a very hyper and energetic blonde. "My name Is Naruto! Now come with me and learn what paper delivery is all about!" He yanked on Xenmas and they were soon out of sight With nothing but a newspaper left behind.

Demyx stooped to pick up the paper when suddenly he was tackled by several others. "Give it to me!" Ixivio yelled as he tugged on the newspaper.

"I had it first!" Roxas yelled taking a swing at Ixivio with Oblivion.

"I need that newspaper!" Xigbar teleported in and grabbed from Ixivio.

"Its mine!" Zixovi power dived on to Xigbars back. He held up the newspaper in a breif two second victory, before it was ripped out of his hands by Ixivio's kuma.

"Oh heck no! **STOP**!" Zixovi roared and froze time. He recollected his newspaper with a grin...

Time Resumed.

Everyone fell to the floor groaning in pain. "Damn you Zixovi!" Ixivio cried holding his hand to his groin like the others.

"Men." Larxene scoffed from the balcony. "You're all soo vulnerable and stupid." She said as she fixed her suit. "Demyx go get dressed. I need a secretary."

"Yes ma'am." he moaned in pain and opened a portal to his room.

"Thank you Larxene." Zexion said as he passed her, though it was a little muffled due to the bagel in his mouth. "I'll be back later tonight. You'd best have jobs before I return."

"You're lucky its summer Zexion!" Roxas glared at the guy as he left.

"I'm off to use my computer." Ixivio said and took off. Zixovi returned with the newspaper and dropped it on the floor. "Tell Zexion I'll be in next week. There's a better job suited for me then." He nodded and vanished.

"..." Roxas cautiously picked up the newspaper...

About fifteen minutes later in the kitchen...

Axel sat a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Roxas who was moping on the bar. "What's on your mind Roxy?"

"... I'm fking doomed." He groaned and picked up his fork. "Everyone else has already got a job interveiw... How the heck am I gonna find a job by tonight? It's hopeless... Wait. Why aren't you looking for a job?" Roxas frowned at Axel.

There was a knock on the back door at this moment. Axel sighed and opened the door to find a guy in a white siut standing there. "I'm here to deliver on Xaldin to ya." he pointed back at a drooling Xaldin in a straight jacket.

"Eh... yes. Thankyou." Axel pulled him in and shut the door in the guys face. He then opened a portal and sshoved Xaldin through.

Roxas stared for a mintue, and then burst out laughing. "You've gotta babysit Xadin?!" He crowed. "That's why you're exempt from having to get a job?"

Axel went a deep red and Roxas soon found his breakfast turned to ash. Roxas groaned and sadly walked out the door.

It was around noon that day when Roxas entered a Zaxmart to get a soda when fate enterviened.

"Damn you Gill you're fired!"

"You can't fire me I'm union!"

"You forgot to pay your dues." a short dark skined girl pointed out.

"Aw damn it... the monster sighed and walked past Roxas.

"Xiras call the toxic control." the man sighed and walked away.

A light bulb literally lit above Roxas' head. "Sir wait! Are you hiring?"

The tall blonde man turned and smiled, "Can you clean a floor and straighten things?"

"Yes sir!" Roxas saluted.

"Good you're hired. Go find Xiras and tell her Ed told you to have her fill you in on the rules."

"Yes sir." Roxas took off in the direction that the girl had gone in.

* * *

thats it for now!


	3. Interveiws

I'm back straight on to the Disclaimer.

Kuro signs: D.C. doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Ffvii, nor Harvey Birdman Attourney at law. She owns the plot Ixivio and Zixovi...

Thanx Kuro. My thanks to GoldenTalesGeek And Firestorm Studios and Mii-chan loves youu. RnR Please? I know your reading.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Interviews II, VIX, XIV.**

With Xigbar...

Xigbar looked up at the old fire house thinking, _I totally forgot that we EVEN had a fire station... _he then after slapped his head. "Of course there'd be a fire station around here with Axel and his pyromania." he grumbled and walked up to the door. "Extractars: Heartless, Dusks, Ghosts, Demons, and Even Higher Spirits we take them all on! WTH...?" T_his Is the ad I'm applying for? _He sighed and turned away.

"Oh please do wait." A voice begged and the door flung open to reveal a tall guy in his twenties, with a head of copper and glasses.

"Were you waiting at the door for me?" Xigbar asked bewildered at the younger man.

"No I saw you approaching from upstairs." He straightened his glasses on his nose. "Names Piers."

"Uh... Xigbar. Are you the one that's doing the hiring?"

"Actually you'll have to pass Axdriana's Test but yeah. I see that you've an eye missing... Might I ask what happened?"

"Ricochet. Nailed me dead on in the eye. Got lucky that it didn't kill me."

"How unfortunate." Piers quickly changed the subject. "Now we are a small orrganizationizational group that do the minor Exterminating of the painful pests here in the Dark City."

"We've had demons here in the Dark City?"

"Several. Though we've yet to find a salamander that keeps setting fire to the lower districts... That's why we put the Ad in the paper."

"So this is like a one time job?"

"Well kinda..."

"Right. Fill me in on this Salamander." Xigbar asked intrigued.

With Ixivio...

Ixivio found himself standing in front of the Axillary branch of Shinra that was based in Radiant Garden_. Atleast Vexen gave me a letter of recomendation befroe he died_. Ixivio looked down at his suit, sighed and resigned to going in. He was quickly greeted by a tall silver haired woman with aquamarine eyes. "Can I help you?"

"I'm applying for an ad I found in the job lists on the net."

"Sweetie aren't you a bit young?" she smiled at him.

"I've a letter of recommendation from my mentor Vexen."

"Vexen? Isn't he dead?"

"Yes but he wrote it before he died." Ixivio handed it over to her. She read it over with a quick swiftness of a professional editor.

"He claims that you have an IQ well over three hundred. Yet your resume says that you haven't finished high school yet."

"I already have my bachelors from Traverse University in physics, mircobiology, and anatomy." Ixivio pointed farther down on the resume.

"You'll have to submit to a few tests to test your credibility."

"Just as long as it lands me the job I don't care. Only..." She raised a brow waiting for him to finish. "No blood tests nor experimentation."

"Follow me." she said quietly.

At the firm with Larxene and Demyx...

"Good lord woman when the hell was the last time you cleaned off your desk?!" Demyx groaned from behind the pile.

"I can't remember." Larxene glared at the pile. several of the papers turned to ston and fell to hit him in the head.

"Ow!" He cried out just as the door opened to reveal a man in a yellow bird helmet and a suit. Demyx raised a brow at the sight of the mans wings which stood out on his back. _How the heck does he get dressed in the morning?_Demyx thought.

"Hey Larxene the boss wants ya." His eyes lit up on Demyx. "You've finally got an intern!"

"I'm not an intern... I'm her Secretary."

"Demyx shut up and get back to work. Do you know why Phil wants me?"

"Eh something about an upcoming case."

"Right..." Larxenes eyes narrowed. "Lead the way. Just let me get my mace."

Demyx held up the mace from beneath the pile of junk. "OMG there's an old Fazoli's cup in here!" Demyx gagged. "Didn't they close all of the Fazoli's In the Dark City several years ago?!"

"I don't envy you." a voice said from the door. Demyx looked up to see a purple hippo standing in the doorway. "Shes a real nut-buster that one... You're doomed... Doooooomed..." He took off leaving Demyx bewildered and confused.

* * *

Okay then thats all for today... look for me again later sometime this week. I'm not sure on what story I'll be working on though.


	4. Random Things

I'm back. NO i don't own it and here is the latest installment of WIP

* * *

Chapter 4: Random Things

Testing Site 678 of the Shinra Axillary Labs Radiant Garden

Ixivio was strapped to several wire on several different machines one was a polygraph, the other two he didn't recognize, but he believed them to study brainwave activity.

Relena reentered the room for what had to have been the fiftieth time in several hours. "Well you pass kiddo." she smiled flipping through several papers on her clipboard. "I noticed that you've filed for a lab technician. Unfortuantely we've just filled that position just yesterday."

"What?! then why the hell did I go through all of those tests for?"

"Please. Let me finish." She glared at him. A chill passed down Ixivio's spine. He gulped abnd nodded for her to continue. "Despite having filled the positon, we are quite willing to offer another positon, though it isn't as high up as you might like..."

"Well what is it?"

"If you take the job you will be in charge of helping out with our 'Demon Project'."

"Demon project?" Ixivio frowned.

"It is a study that we are researching on the 'Inner Demon' Of one's soul."

"Right... and my job in this said project?"

"Follow me." Relena said exiting the room. She led him across the hall and into a room that looked down on another one. Inside said room a young boy sat there talking to a a weird cuddly looking batlike creature.

"Him. You will be in charge of looking after him, Interacting with him."

Ixivio went to open his mouth to protest but quickly stopped. _This isn't right... but I need the money and the job... Waitamintue..._

"How much will I be paid?"

"Hm... Seventeen money an hour... for eight hours on five days out of the week."

"Fine." Ixivio agreed.

Zaxmart's Employee Breakroom...

Roxas was finishing on filling out the paperwork. He finished putting his signate on the paper with a shudder.

"Whats's wrong?" Xiras looked up at him with silver eyes.

"Why did I have to sign the last line in blood?" Roxas shuddered again.

"It's so if you were to attemtpt to steal anything the boss can hunt you down." She chuckled.

Roxas sweated a little and chuckled with her. _It wouldn't be so hard to find me... I Live in the ONLY castle in this stupid world..._ he thought weakly. "So uh... What is the boss's name anyway?"

"Well your manager is Mr. Elric... and then theres Kadaj who's the Store Director... And then there is our District Manager over him."

"And who is the District Manager?"

"Oh we do not speak his name... It is bad enough that he comes once a month... You best keep your head low and smile ALL of the time when he is near."

"Got it." Roxas stood up.

"See you tomorrow Roxas." Xiras smiled at him.

Before Dinner that night...

Axel stood in the doorway of Xaldins room, holding a large needle. "Okay boy easy does it." He said quietly to Xaldin.

"Mmmmf fffmmkkkkk wffmff!!" Xaldin struggled against the tape over his mouth wearily. He had barely the slightest notion of what was going on, but he _did _recognise what the needle meant.

"Now now don't make me have to restrain you even more.." Axel crooned as he plunged the needle into Xaldin's arm. The older nobody's struggling eased as the tranquilizer began to numb his body. Axel quickly exited the room.

Dinner...

"Yeah you have no idea what they put me through.." Ixivio said to Demyx and Roxas.

"You should see what the hael is on Larxene's desk. I swear I might find the holy grail or the golden fleece at the rate I'm going." Demyx said holding up a diamond the size of a baseball.

"Holy.." Roxas said at a loss for words.

"It's soo shiny..." Ixivio stared in amazement.

Xigabar came in at that moment, the others turned their gaze to him. "Man Xiggy what happened to you?" Demyx said with wide eyes.

"I got in a fight with a salamander and lost." Xigbar said holding his hand over the place that his eye patch normally went. His clothes were scorched in several places, his hair was singed and there were several multiple burns on his arms and face.

"Come see me after dinner Xigbar." Ixivio said with a sigh. "I'll heal ya up then."

"Right." Xigbar winced as he sat down. "What the hell is she so happy about?" He pointed down the table at a dancing Larxene.

"She's got a prosecution assignment coming up." Demyx shrugged.

"And that's a good thing?" Ixivio frowned.

"Yup." Larxene hugged him.

"Argh! It burns!!" Ixivio cried.

"I'm going to be representing two people in an up comming trial/sueing of a certain nobody." She winked at them.

"I think i've gone blind!" Xigbar screamed in pain.

"I'll fix ya later!"

"Who is it against Larxene?" Zexion siighed as he sat down at the table.

"Namine." Larxene crowed with laughter.

* * *

ttfn review please?


	5. Dinner disasters

This chapter is short. But I did put a decent amount of random humor in it.

Disclaimer: Am I Rich? no. so thus I Don't Own Kh. Just my oc's.

* * *

Chapter 5: Dinner Disaster...

The entire room was slient, staring at her as she grinned like the cheshire cat. Larxene frowned as the silence went too long. "What don't you believe me?"

"Who the heck would sue Namine? Short of Roxas that is... I mean hello? How many people could be against her?"" Ixivio asked quietly.

Everyone at the table glared at him. "I can think of thirteen people that hate her." Roxas glared.

"Right... anyways you were saying?"

"Namine is being sued. And she's gonna lose." Larxene grinned.. her usual malicious grin, seeming more wicked than usual.

"So then," Zexion cleared his throat. "Who's sueing her and why?"

"Donald and Goofy."

"Wow Donald and Goofy of all people... Who'da thunk it." Xigbar chuckled as he attempted to eat his dinner though he couldn't see. thus the result of this was a mess.

"Dude watch what you're doing you're making a mess of yourself." Xenmas griped.

"I can't see remember?"

"So you can only half-see half of the time anyways. So does it really matter?" Xenmas grumbled.

"You think it's easy going around with only one eye?!" Xigbar turned yelled loudly into Demyx's ear. The Nocturne yelped and covered his ears. "IT'S GREAT ON MY SNIPING BUT IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET USED TO NOT HAVING AN EYE!!" He threw his plate. It hit Axel upside the head just as he brought dessert in. Roxas sceamed and tried to save the cake but, most unfortunatly it fell on top of him with a splat.

Xenmas sighed and reached out for the pitcher in front of him and poured himself a glass of leeches. "Holy Kingdom Hearts!" the kid screamed and tossed the pitcher.

It landed upside down on Ixivio's head, pouring leeches all over him. "Sonofa-!" was all the time he had before the leaches hit his mouth. There was a hollow cackling laughter from somewhere in the castle. It echoed downed and throughout, chilling each of them to the bone.

"Was that Lexeaus?" Larxene paled a notch.

"OMG! Quick! Somebody open the window! make sure that Kingdom Hearts hasn't gone black!" Xenmas yelled upon seeing her face.

"Wow Larxene. I thought that nothing phazes you." Demyx commented

"I know better than to mess with demon ghosts." Larxene glared at him.

"Well I highly doubt anything else can go wrong now." Ixivio yawned. A portal opened up and dropped a naked Xaldin onto his plate. "I take that back." he sighed.

* * *

NOTE: the source of my net: The library is going to be closed next week so I wont post but maybe 2x next week. Depending on how i feel around midnight on tuesday and thursday. but i will post this week some more. REVIEW DARN YOU!!

Zixovi: Uh... I think she means "Please review my ever courteous readers."

NO I MEAN REVIEW! END OF DISCUSSION.


	6. Bricks of Sanity

thanks to my favorite reviewers you know who you are.

this chapters not as long as the others ive done recently. sowi.

I own the plot and oc's thats it.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bricks of Sanity**

Roxas tugged on the collar of his sickeningly bright red shirt. "I hate red." he groaned as he chained up Xaldin's bike. "I hate this bike even more." Roxas glared at the pink contraption.

"Morning Roxas ready for work?" Xiras smiled brightly as he stepped in the door.

"Uh... Yes?"

"Good! If you'll follow me I'll show you where and what you'll be doing today."

Back at the NeverWas...

Xenmas blinked wearilly up at the black haired kid that stood on the steps waiting for him. "Can I help you?" Xenmas yawned.

"My name is Sasuke. I'm your mentor for the day so c'mon shorty."

"Wait... whatever happened to Naruto?" Xemnas raised a brow.

"He's... uh..."

(Flashback to earlier that morning)

Naruto was huddled in a small dark corner, in the fetal position rocking back and forth whispering to himself in an extremely quiet voice.

(end)

"He musta come down with something on your route yesterday. Now hurry up."

"Okay then." Xenmas bounced after the ninja.

Zexion stepped out into the crisp morning air. "Thank god this is the last week of summer school... stupid exams."

"Why complain?" his shoulder heartless yawned. "It's too early to despise having to work next week grading all of those reports..."

"Shut up or I'll get you." Zexion's shoulder devil yawned from his blankie.

"Aw... did I wake up the wittle baby?" the heartless tugged on the blanket.

"Shutup! My mama made this for me!"

"Will BOTH of you shut up you're giving me a damn headache!" Zexion yelled.

Xigbar stopped in midstep staring arround before giving Zexion an odd look. "What?" Zexion huffed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Xigbar shifted his dufflebag on his shoulder.

"Um... Xigbar what is all of the ammunition for?"

"It's classified. Ixiviio are you ready yet?!"

"Yeah yeah." Ixivio stepped out of the door while putting on his shirt.

"Right... Don't destroy the town Xigbar." Zexion took off in his ship.

"Thanks Xiggy." Ixivio yawned.

"Someone needs to teach you how to use the portals."

"I'm quite attached to my heart thank you very much." Ixivio countered. "Besides I wont tell Zexion how you tweaked your motorcycle with all of those extra guns."

"You don't have to announce it to the world." Xigbar glanced back at his cycle nervously.

Back at Zaxmart...

Roxas wiped the sweat off his brow he let the cinderblock fall to the ground. "Say uh... Xiras what are we setting up these bricks for?"

"The garden center."

"It's August. What the heck is left to grow in August?" Roxas put another block down on top of the other one.

"Honestly? Nothing but mums and asters. The growing season is done... though it doesn't snow here in the Dark City."

"So uh... who's my manager?"

"Our manager is a gal named Kaira. Her boss is Ms. Hawkeye and her boss is Mr. A. Elric."

"... Okay... I highly doubt I'll remeber all of that."

"Don't worry you will." Xiras yawned.

"How many of these things have we moved?" Roxas groaned.

"Don't ask me. I can't count anymore."

"A_nymore?"_

Xiras smiled weakly. "I was a pro at math before I started working here. I can't speak, think or do math ever since."

"Yikes."

"Just be prepared for this place to suck your brain energy." Xiras shrugged.

* * *

thats it for now. hopefully Ill update later this week. I won't be on next week.


End file.
